


Snowed Inn

by dianawritesfic



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Blizzards & Snowstorms, Bottom Richie Tozier, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Secret Santa, Sharing a Bed, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, oh no there's only one room left and you have to share a bed :'(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianawritesfic/pseuds/dianawritesfic
Summary: “Hmm, well, let me see.” The receptionist- Hailey, as her name tag suggested- glanced over at her computer and began checking availability. She frowned slightly as she looked back at him sheepishly. “It seems like we do have one room available but-”“Great! We’ll take it!” Richie interrupted her as he dumped their bags next to Eddie. “How much will it be?”Hailey cleared her throat, a blush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks as she continued with what she had to say. “Like I was saying...we do have a room, but it’s a one-bed and...well, it’s the honeymoon suite.”[or: Richie and Eddie are carpooling home from college for the holidays but a snowstorm hits on their way there and they have to stay the night at a b&b]
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 287
Collections: IT Fandom Secret Santa 2019





	Snowed Inn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleygail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleygail/gifts).



“Come onnnnn Eds,” Richie yelled from the living room as he flopped himself down on the couch. “It’s getting late, we gotta go!”

He could hear Eddie yell back in response, but couldn’t quite catch exactly what he had said. Richie laid down on his back, crossing his arms behind his head. He rolled his eyes before closing them, settling in for a long wait. Eddie was usually better prepared than this. In fact, it was always Richie who would be scrambling to find anything clean enough to pack while Eddie would yell at him to hurry up. However, this time, Eddie’s finals ran later than Richie’s and he had been practically living in the library as he struggled to learn everything he could about sines and cosines.

After what felt like ages, Eddie barged into the living room, fumbling with the duffle on his shoulder and struggling to pull his suitcase behind him. Richie sat up, raising his hands in the air as he yelled up at the ceiling, “Fucking finally!!” He got up to take Eddie’s suitcase from him as he lead them towards the front door. “You know this is like a seven-hour drive right? And it’s already three!!”

“I know, I know!” Eddie sighed as he closed the door behind him and locked it. He twisted the doorknob twice, making sure it was securely locked. “That trig final really killed me, I was up late for days studying and didn’t even  _ think _ about packing. I just laid on my bed and passed the fuck out.”

Richie smiled at the apologetic look on Eddie’s face. It was surprising to hear Eddie concede and admit it was his fault that they were running behind schedule, and he wasn’t about to start a fight by teasing him about it. Not now at least. He’d save that for later when Eddie would try to complain about Richie wanting to stop to get snacks. “No worries Eds, I just want to make sure we avoid all of the snow that’s forecasted for tonight.”

“Yeah, I heard about that,” Eddie said as he opened the passenger door of Richie’s car to dump his bag. “Mike said there’s a possibility of a blizzard.” Richie let out a low whistle. 

“That bad huh?” he said as he shut the trunk and made his way to the driver’s seat. “Well, guess we better get going then!”

They drove in companionable silence, mostly because Eddie fell asleep from how exhausted his finals had left him. Richie turned the radio up a bit as he hummed along to a song he knew, but didn’t know the name of. He hated the silence. He wanted to be talking to Eddie about anything and everything, but he knew waking Eddie would just make the other boy cranky. As he drove carefully, making sure to avoid any major bumps, he was left alone with his thoughts. They were all of Eddie, of course. His best friend of too many years to count and the one who he’d pined for since he was old enough to understand what romantic love was. 

Richie wanted to confess. To simply tell his best friend just how much and how deeply he felt for him. Stan kept urging him to just fucking do it already, but it never seemed like the right time. There was always stress from finals, stress from home, stress from work, you name it. Eddie was constantly stressed, and Richie just couldn’t find a good opportunity to explain how he felt. Besides, the fear of rejection definitely didn’t help his hesitation. 

Sure, Richie knew there was something between them, something that wasn’t just platonic love for a childhood best friend. Their bond seemed stronger than that, but he wasn’t sure what to call it. Richie would call them soulmates if he believed in that lovey-dovey stuff, but that was just too cringy to even consider. They were just...them. Richie and Eddie. Nothing more, nothing less. Though that didn’t make the thought of telling Eddie how he felt, with actual words, any less scary.

Hours passed like this, with Richie thinking and Eddie sleeping. They had passed the New Hampshire-Maine border about thirty minutes ago and the snow had just begun to come down harder and faster. Richie adjusted his glasses as if doing so would make it all the more easier to see in front of him, but it was getting harder and harder for him to make out anything. Sighing, he decided it was time to wake up Eddie. 

“Eds, wake up! Eds!” Richie said as he nudged Eddie gently. He could hear him stir and grunt out something unintelligible but didn’t dare take his eyes off the road. “Come on buddy, up and at ‘em!”

“What Rich?” Eddie responded with an annoyed tone as he stretched his arms as much as he could in the little space the car provided. He yawned as he looked out the window to see where they were. “Are we in Maine yet?”

“Yeah, we’re getting close to Portland,” Richie said as he glanced at the GPS. They still had about two and a half hours until they reached Derry, and Richie wasn’t sure they’d be able to make it there tonight, not with this weather. “Hate to break it to you Spaghetti, but I think we’re gonna have to stop somewhere for the night. It’s getting harder for me to see the highway and I don’t want you panicking in my ear and making us crash.”

“I-wha-I wouldn’t do that!” Eddie stuttered out, crossing his arms defensively as he turned to look out the window again. Richie didn’t say anything, but he knew Eddie could see the face he made at him in the window. “Okay...I  _ would _ ...BUT- ok no, not the time. Yeah, let’s just try to get to Portland and find a place there.”

Richie tapped the GPS with his finger as he continued to pay attention to the road ahead of him. “Can you find a place? You’ll kill me if I kill us for trying to work the damn thing while I’m driving in this weather.”

“You’re right.” Eddie smiled as he began to search through his phone for a place to plug into the GPS. “Hey, both hands on the wheel, Tozier!” 

Eddie chose a place in Portland that was as close to the highway as he could find. When they pulled up to it, he sighed in relief. The place looked nicely decorated with Christmas lights and decorations and not at all run down. With the weather, Eddie had no time to be picky and look up ratings and reviews like he usually would. “Doesn’t look too bad. Let’s hope it’s not full- we didn’t call ahead to ask.”

“Who the fuck goes to a New England bed and breakfast in the middle of December?” Richie scoffed as he rubbed his gloved hands together and walked to the trunk of the car. “It’s not even Christmas Eve or anything.”

Eddie just rolled his eyes at him and made his way to the door of the bed and breakfast, raising up a middle finger for Richie when he heard him yell, “Oh yeah Eds, you go right ahead! I’ll get our bags for us all alone!”

The inside of the inn was just as nice as the outside and Eddie was ecstatic to see that looks weren’t always so deceiving. He walked up to the smiling receptionist just as Richie clumsily made his way inside with all of their stuff. “Good evening!” Eddie said as he smiled back at her. “I’m really hoping you have some rooms open because it’s getting really bad outside and I’m not sure it’s safe to drive anymore.” 

“Hmm, well, let me see.” The receptionist- Hailey, as her name tag suggested- glanced over at her computer and began checking availability. She frowned slightly as she looked back at him sheepishly. “It seems like we do have one room available but-”

“Great! We’ll take it!” Richie interrupted her as he dumped their bags next to Eddie. “How much will it be?”

Hailey cleared her throat, a blush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks as she continued with what she had to say. “Like I was saying...we do have a room, but it’s a one-bed and...well, it’s the honeymoon suite.”

Richie and Eddie stared at her for a few seconds before glancing at each other and quickly looking away. The receptionist looked anxiously between the two before adding, “I can give you guys a discount if you’ll take it? I...It wouldn’t sit right with my conscience to just let you go back out there in this weather.”

Richie glanced at Eddie again, raising his eyebrow in question as they made eye contact again. When Eddie nodded reluctantly, Richie turned back to Hailey with a huge grin. “Alright, we’ll take it!”

Eddie fiddled nervously with the zipper of his jacket as Richie dealt with paying and getting the key for their room. The action made Richie feel on edge, he wondered what Eddie could possibly be worried about as he took the key from Hailey and almost dropped it in the process. He gave her an apologetic look before grabbing his stuff and leading the way to where Hailey had said their room was. He could hear Eddie struggling with his stuff behind him and muttered out, “That’s what happens when you overpack for a one week trip.”

“Did you say something?” Eddie asked as he stood next to Richie, waiting for him to open the door.

“Nothing, Eds.” Richie chuckled as he finally got the door opened and made his way inside. “Just saying stupid shit. Ya know, the usual.”

The room was, as Hailey had said, definitely set up for a couple. It was decorated for Christmas, with a beautiful tree in the corner glowing softly in the dim light of the room. But there was a romantic vibe to every single ornament and decoration they laid their eyes on. The bedding was a soft red color and unlit candles littered the bedside tables. As Eddie settled in and opened his suitcase, searching for God knows what, Richie made his way over to the tree, inspecting it and touching the decorations softly. He smiled at the candy canes, placed on the tree to look like hearts and took a pair.

“Look Eds, free candy!” He held up the candy to show Eddie, only to be met with his friend’s absence. “Where’d ya go?”

“In the bathroom!” Eddie shouted from the other side of the closed door. “I’m gonna take a quick shower, I feel disgusting in these damp clothes.”

“Alright then.” Richie shrugged as he placed the candy canes back on the tree and went to rummage through his bag for a clean set of clothes. It was too fucking cold for a shower, and he wasn’t about to spend time blow drying his hair how he knew Eddie liked to do, afterward. Richie didn’t think they got  _ that _ soaked by the snow. He hurried to change as he heard the sound of the blow dryer starting up in the bathroom. Eddie would be out soon and he didn’t want to make things more awkward than they seemed to already be turning.

Sure, Eddie and Richie had shared a bed various times before, not only as kids but as they grew older too. They  _ were _ best friends after all and completely comfortable with each other. This was definitely different though. They were about to share a bed in a honeymoon suite, designed to set the mood for a newlywed couple. Richie wasn’t sure how well he could handle all of that. As he watched the bathroom door open and a shirtless Eddie walked out, that feeling intensified.

_ ‘Fuck. I’m fucked.’ _ Richie thought to himself as his eyes roamed over Eddie. He wasn’t muscular, not the way Ben had become after years of trying to lose weight. Eddie was average, but that didn’t mean Richie didn’t find him attractive as hell. He sucked in a breath as he eyed Eddie’s happy trail, following it down to where it disappeared into the waistband of his pajama bottoms. 

“Forgot to pack some shirts?” Richie joked as he took his glasses off and looked away, pretending to be completely immersed in cleaning the lenses.

“No,” Eddie began to respond as he padded over to his suitcase again, digging through it for something to put on. “I got the shirt I was gonna wear wet so…”

He didn’t bother finishing as he pulled on a purple NYU long sleeve and walked over to settle on the other side of the bed. They both sat in silence, aware of the other but not wanting to be the first to start any sort of conversation about sleeping arrangements. Richie shivered at the thought of having Eddie next to him for the night and how they could potentially end up brushing up against each other. Before his thoughts could continue on to  _ other _ types of things about Eddie in bed, Eddie nudged him with his foot, demanding his attention. 

“Are you cold?” Eddie asked as he eyed the new clothes he had put on. “You’re not gonna take a shower?” 

“Nah, took one before we left.” Richie shook his head as he let himself relax and maneuver himself so that he was sitting next to Eddie, both propped up against the headboard. “Why? You wanna cuddle?”

It was a joke. Richie hadn’t expected Eddie to take it as a serious offer. After all, he knew how Richie liked to joke around about shit like that. To Richie’s surprise, Eddie responded with a shrug of his shoulders and a soft “Sure.”

“I-Eds that’s-” Richie stammered as he turned to stare at Eddie with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to continue explaining that what he had said was clearly a joke, but the look on Eddie’s face left him speechless. Eddie was looking at him with a look that could only be described as pure want. It was a look Richie never thought he’d get to experience Eddie giving him. They had chemistry, they were absolutely compatible, but Richie never thought Eddie would ever act on it. Richie always thought he would be the one to eventually blurt out his feelings for his best friend and overwhelm him to the point that they would inevitably grow apart and never talk again.

“A joke?” Eddie finished for him as he reached out to place his hand on Richie’s thigh. Richie let out a small gasp as Eddie began to slowly inch his hand up his thigh and went to place his hand over Eddie’s, stopping him from going any further. 

“What are you doing Eddie?” Richie questioned with a strained voice. Eddie turned his hand around in Richie’s hold and laced their fingers together, squeezing his hand in what Richie believed was a reassurance of some kind. “What is this?”

“I like you, dumbass,” Eddie said as he rolled his eyes. “I know you like me too, you’re not very subtle.”

“I-” Richie tried to protest, but was stopped by Eddie moving to cover his mouth.

“Shut up, let me finish!” Eddie exclaimed, looking at Richie with pleading eyes. Richie nodded his head in agreement, reaching up to take Eddie’s hand and hold it again. “Rich, I see the way you look at me sometimes and I always wonder to myself if that’s how others see me look at you as well. I’ve always been too scared to do anything about it, too worried about ruining our friendship. Hell, Rich, we’ve been friends since fucking kindergarten. I didn’t want to ruin years, and I mean  _ years _ , of friendship over my feelings. Like, what if we don’t work out? What if we find out that we’re better off as friends? That shit’s fucking scary and I-”

Richie let go of Eddie’s hand and reached forward, cupping Eddie’s face with both hands as he shut him up with a soft kiss. It was short and sweet, only long enough to assure that Eddie would stop talking. Richie could see the way Eddie was beginning to panic as he spoke to him, and he knew that if he didn’t stop Eddie, he would end up having a panic attack over the thought of their hypothetical future break up. Richie smiled at the thought as he pulled away from Eddie, loving the idea of Eddie thinking of them being together. He needed to reassure him, to tell him that there was no way in fucking hell that Richie would ever  _ not _ want to be more than friends after finding out Eddie wanted him as more than that.

“God, and you say that  _ I _ talk too much?” Richie laughed as he stroked Eddie’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Were you even breathing just now? Jesus, Eds, you can’t just confess your feelings for a guy and then die from lack of oxygen. That just isn’t fair.”

“Fuck off, asshole,” Eddie said with no bite as he shoved Richie lightly. “I literally just poured my heart out to you.”

“Do you want me to fuck off?” Richie said, pausing for the drama of it all before continuing, “Or do you want to fuck me?”

Eddie drew in a sharp breath at Richie’s words, left speechless at the sudden turn of events. Richie laughed to himself as he thought about how his actions really weren’t all that sudden. After all, Eddie had been the one to make a move first. He couldn’t stop thinking about how much he enjoyed the sensation of Eddie slowly inching his hand up his thigh, the way it had made a tingly feeling shoot up his spine and how warm Eddie’s hand had felt through the fabric of his pants. Eddie had given him a taste of something he had wanted for so long and Richie wanted more, needed more. 

Eddie didn’t respond, only leaned forward to give Richie a kiss of his own. Richie moved to place a hand behind his neck and pulled Eddie down with him as he laid back on the bed. It was a wonderful feeling, having Eddie on top of him, kissing him, finally being with him the way he always wanted. He dragged his hands gently down Eddie’s back, reveling in the way it made Eddie shiver above him. He paused his movement as he reached his lower back, hesitating for only a second before slowly easing his hands underneath Eddie’s shirt, fingers grazing over his soft, warm skin.

“Rich, fuck, I need you,” Eddie groaned into his mouth as they continued kissing. His hands gripped at the sheets on both sides of Richie’s head as his hips bucked against Richie. “I’ve wanted you for so long...”

Richie moaned at Eddie’s words as he dipped his hands under the waistband of Eddie’s pajamas and squeezed his ass with both hands. He pushed Eddie back down, making him moan as he enjoyed the feeling of Eddie’s hardening dick against him. “Fuck, I want you inside me…”

“Yeah?” Eddie breathed out as he reached down to palm at Richie. Richie closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Eddie’s fingers teasing him through the fabric of his pants and wanting nothing more than to take his and Eddie’s clothes off. 

“Yeah, now get naked,” Richie demanded as he moved his hands up again to tug on Eddie’s shirt. “All of the clothes you’re wearing are seriously offending me right now.”

Eddie chuckled as he moved off of Richie to take off his shirt, wavering slightly before shucking off his pants as well. Richie looked Eddie up and down appreciatively and bit his lip. Eddie was naked- well almost naked- in front of him right now and they were about to fuck. Richie couldn’t believe it. He physically pinched himself to make sure this wasn’t a dream. 

“This isn’t a dream, Rich,” Eddie said as he moved to straddle Richie and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “I’m gonna fuck you tonight- gonna make you _ mine _ .” 

Richie trembled at the sensation of Eddie’s warm lips against the sensitive skin of his ear and groaned out as he felt Eddie nibble at his ear. Fuck, this really was happening. Eddie Kaspbrak was going to fuck him. He was finally going to get what he’d always wanted.

“Wait.” Richie said as he suddenly opened his eyes, causing Eddie to pull away. Richie could tell that Eddie thought he had changed his mind, and before the mood could be ruined, he continued on with what he had to say, “No, wait come back. I’m just wondering how we’re going to do this without lube and a condom.” 

“Richie…” Eddie sighed, resting his head against his chest. “You beautiful idiot. You do remember we’re in the honeymoon suite, right?” 

“Ok, good point.” Richie laughed awkwardly as he watched Eddie dig through the bedside table for what they needed. When he pulled out the lube and condom, Richie sighed in relief and said, “Carry on then.” 

“I’m gonna need you to take off  _ your _ clothes now,” Eddie countered, looking at Richie expectantly.

“Right…” Richie said as he rushed to take his clothes off, watching Eddie uncap the lube and coat his fingers with it as he did so. “Wait, Eds. I wanna...wanna blow you.”

Eddie paused his actions at Richie’s words, a smirk slowly spreading on his mouth. He remained quiet as he went to grab onto Richie’s boxers, pulling them down and off to release his now hard dick. “We can do that next time. Right now I’m more interested in getting you ready to take me.”

“Oh, fuck” exclaimed Richie as Eddie spread his legs and maneuvered himself between them. He squeezed at Richie’s thighs before going back to his previous task of pouring lube onto his hand.

“Have you done this before?” Eddie asked as his finger circled his rim gently, rubbing the lube all around the sensitive area.

“Fu-Yeah...Yes…” Richie choked out as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the feeling of Eddie’s fingers all over him. “I think of you when I do it.”

Eddie groaned at this as he pushed his finger into Richie, careful not to go too fast so that he could have time to adjust. He kept a slow rhythm at first, pushing his finger in and out of him as he leaned down to place a trail of kisses down his chest. Richie grabbed onto his hair, careful not to pull on it as Eddie began to suck on every inch of skin he could get his mouth on. He wasn’t sure if it was Eddie leaving marks on him or the addition of a second finger penetrating him that made him moan and arch up, wanting even more.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Eddie whispered against his skin as he began to scissor his fingers inside of Richie, slowly stretching him. It was good, great even, but Richie wanted  _ more _ , needed Eddie inside of him. 

“I want you Eds…” he whined as Eddie inserted a third finger and began fucking him slowly, pressing down on his hip with his free hand to prevent Richie from pushing up. “Fucking  _ need  _ you.”

“I know, I want it too,” Eddie responded as he continued torturing Richie with the slow movement of his fingers. “I need to make sure you’re ready though.”

“I’m…ahhh- FUCK” Richie gasped as Eddie’s fingers pressed up against his prostate and sent shivers up his spine. “I’m ready, I promise. I’m fucking ready. God, please put your dick inside me right now! Like, right now!”

“You’re so demanding.” Eddie chuckled as he ignored Richie’s request and continued to push in and out of him slowly. “You’re going to have to ask nicely if you want it so badly.”

“God, I fucking hate you.” Richie cried out as Eddie removed his fingers and looked at him expectantly. “Please, fuck me. There, ya happy?”

“No, not at all.” Eddie said as he rolled his eyes at him. “But I want to fuck you just as badly as you want me to fuck you, so I’ll accept it.”

Richie watched as Eddie slid off his underwear and opened the condom packet. He began to stroke himself as Eddie rolled the condom on and coated himself with lube, excited at the idea of getting fucked by the guy he’d been in love with practically all his life. He removed his hand from himself as Eddie took back his place between his legs and grabbed onto Richie’s thighs, pulling him towards him.

Richie hooked his ankles together, the balls of his feet rubbing against Eddie’s lower back as he spread his legs wider for him. Eddie positioned himself at his entrance and they made eye contact for a brief moment, Eddie silently giving Richie a chance to change his mind. There was no way in hell Richie would, but he smiled at the idea of Eddie caring about his feelings enough to make sure he didn’t have any regrets.

He nodded his head at Eddie, giving him permission to continue. Smiling, Eddie began to slowly push into Richie. They both groaned at the feeling of finally being connected, of finally getting what they’ve wanted. Richie squeezed his eyes shut as he said, “Wait, stay still for a second. Let me adjust. Your dick is bigger than the toys I’ve used on myself.”

“Yeah, tell me when to move.” Eddie agreed as he bent down to kiss Richie in the hopes of distracting him from any pain he may be feeling. Licking at his bottom lip, he smiled when Richie opened up for him and deepened the kiss. They made out for a while as Richie began to get used to the feeling of Eddie inside him.

Not wanting to break the kiss, he squeezed his legs around Eddie, pushing him deeper inside of him. “Fuck that’s deep. God I love your dick inside of me. Move, please...fuck me!” 

“Are you  _ sure _ ?” Eddie asked, hesitating for fear of hurting Richie despite how much he looked like he desperately wanted to move. Richie loved that, knowing that Eddie cared about how pleasurable this experience would be for him too. He simply nodded, smiling against Eddie’s lips before taking his lower lip and biting it gently. Eddie gasped at the sensation as he began thrusting into Richie slowly, careful not to go too fast too soon. 

Eddie’s fingers dug into Richie’s hips as he held onto him, his other hand going up to cup Richie’s cheek as they kissed and moaned into each other’s mouths. He alternated his thrusts between shallow and quick and long and deep and Richie wasn’t sure which one he liked best. All he knew was that he loved the way Eddie was making him feel as he pressed up against his prostate repeatedly. He was a moaning inarticulate mess, no longer able to form coherent sentences and simply cried at Eddie to go harder, faster, deeper.

Eddie was more than happy to comply, continuing to pound into him as he kissed along his neck, leaving marks Richie knew would be clearly visible tomorrow. He liked that, knowing that tomorrow he could look in the mirror and find evidence of what was happening right this moment. He knew tomorrow they would have to actually talk more in-depth about this, about them- to decide what they were or would be. The feeling of his impending orgasm cut his thoughts short as he moaned out, “Eds I’m so close, shit!!”

He reached down to wrap a hand around himself and began stroking as Eddie began to move in and out of him faster. Eddie was close, he could tell by the way he was beginning to thrust into him erratically as he gripped onto Richie even tighter. His hip would probably be bruised tomorrow as well, but that was something to worry about later. Eddie leaned down to bury his face in the crook of Richie’s neck as he moved the hand cupping his cheek down between them and over Richie’s hand.

“Are you close?” Eddie breathed out as he took over for Richie and began stroking him in time to his thrusts. “Come for me Rich.”

Overwhelmed by the feeling of Eddie’s dick and hand, he began to clench around his dick, making Eddie’s breathing ragged as he closed his eyes and continued to fuck him relentlessly. A shock of electricity ran through him and his vision became fuzzy as he began to orgasm, coming hard all over Eddie’s hand. Eddie rubbed his thumb against the slit of Richie’s dick as he spread the cum that continued to come out all around the head of Richie’s shaft. His toes curled as Eddie slowed down, thrusting into him deep and hard, chasing his own orgasm.

When they were both done, breathing heavily and basking in the afterglow of their orgasms, all Eddie could say was, “Fuck that was so good, Rich.”

“Y-yeah, fucking good.” Richie agreed as he leaned up to give Eddie a quick peck on the lips. He whined as Eddie slowly eased out of him, missing the feeling of fullness already. Watching as Eddie made his way to the bathroom to dump the used condom and clean himself up, Richie couldn’t help but wonder what they were going to do after this. He began to feel a nervous flutter in his stomach at the idea of having to actually bring up the idea of dating, of being together. He wanted it, knew Eddie did too, so all he had to do was fucking say it, ask him ‘ _ Hey, so are we a thing now?’ _

It was honestly a stupid question, they had just had sex after Eddie literally told him he had feelings for him for christ’s sake, so why would he even have to ask? When Eddie came back with a wet towel to wipe Richie off, all that escaped his lips was a meek, “So, Eds…”

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie objected as he continued to clean Richie off.

“Oh uh...OK well…” Richie fumbled, unable to form the words that he needed to say. “What should I call you then?”

“How about boyfriend?” Eddie smiled at him, laughing at the look on Richie’s face. He couldn’t find it in him to care about how stupid he probably looked to Eddie right now, eyes wide and gaping mouth hanging open as his brain attempted to process the word boyfriend. “Rich? You there?”

Richie shook his head enthusiastically as he grabbed at Eddie, hugging him close to his chest. “Yeah, I’m peachy! Just thinking about how lucky I am that a cutie like you wants to be my boyfriend.”

Eddie slapped his arm playfully as he cuddled into him, nuzzling against his chest. “Shut up, you’re not all that bad looking yourself. I’ll settle for you, I guess.”

Richie smiled, leaning down to press a kiss against Eddie’s soft hair before laying back down and closing his eyes. He held on to him tightly as he said, “I’m yours as long as you’ll have me, Eds.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my gift for the it fandom secret santa and i got one of my bffs ashley :') ashbee i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @stanleuyris!! leave me a comment if y'all liked this and tell me your thoughts?


End file.
